Washu To Tenko
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: A sweet little one-shot. Washu makes a promise to her granddaughter to be there for her, because she wasn't there for Ryoko. R/R!


Disclaimer-Tenko is entirely my own character, but the others aren't. So don't sue me!

Summary-Washu's thoughts the night Tenko was born.

Note-This goes into a slight crossover with Sailor Moon and Yu-Yu-Hakusho

Note-To me, Mayuka isn't Tenchi's daughter. Remember, they recreated her. She is just another girl at the Masaki household.

Washu to Tenko

Crying. It's usually associated with pain, right? Well, this time, there may have been pain, but it was joy that rang through the room on the warm spring day of April 9th.

"Congratulations!" the obstetrician, Dr. Ami Mizuno, exclaimed, smiling. She wrapped the infant in a pink blanket and handed her to Ryoko. "You have a beautiful baby girl!"

Ryoko was crying with relief and happiness as she held the baby girl close to her, Tenchi next to her with his arms about her shoulders.

Dr. Mizuno's assistant, Dr. Hotaru Tomoe, went outside to tell the others the news. "It's over!" she exclaimed. "Ryoko and Tenchi are the proud parents of a fine daughter!"

Mihoshi and Kyone leapt into the air, whooping, then grabbed each other's hands and started jumping up and down. Ayeka, having grown from an immature, insecure, junior-high style girl with a crush, grinned by the side of her boyfriend, Kuwabara. Sasami clasped her hands together happily, the thought of helping to raise a child filling her with joy. Mayuka clapped her tiny hands and squealed, aware that something exciting was going on. Ryo-Ohki mewed and danced around the room, a comical sight that the others giggled at.

Washu stood on the other end of the room, away from the celebration. This day was reminding her of Ryoko's own birth. She, too, had been ecstatic when the doctor had handed her Ryoko, who had been a sweet, loving baby. It had ended in tragedy when Kagato had kidnapped them both, imprisoning Washu and training Ryoko to be a killer.

Kagato. To this day, the name made shivers run up and down her spine.

"Excuse me?"

Washu snapped out of her thoughts. "Hm?" she asked, looking up.

Dr. Mizuno loomed over her, smiling broadly. "You are the grandmother, correct?"

"Yes," Washu said, standing up. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Oh, no!" Dr. Mizuno said, putting up her hands reassuringly. "Mrs. Masaki wants to see you."

Washu was taken aback. Why would Ryoko want to see her?

She stepped into the room. Ryoko and Tenchi looked up at her. Realizing that this was a strictly mother-daughter moment, Tenchi kissed Ryoko's cheek and left the room, nodding at Washu respectfully.

Washu stayed in the doorway, just looking at Ryoko. It was strange to see her in that hospital gown, which was as much as a gown as it was a long T-shirt. It was almost funny to see Ryoko in polka dots.

"Well, are you gonna stand there all day, or are you gonna come over here and meet your granddaughter?" Ryoko asked, somewhat irritable.

"Huh?" Washu said, her thoughts having been elsewhere.

"Well, it seems that Tenko wants her grandma. So come on, pick her up."

Washu came over to the bedside. Ryoko put her daughter into Washu's arms somewhat roughly, but also gently, strangely enough.

"Tenko, huh?" Washu said, rocking the baby up and down, left to right.

"Yep. Tenchi picked out the name."

"Tenko…Heaven Child."

"Excuse me."

Ryoko and Washu looked up as Dr. Mizuno walked in. "I'm sorry to break this up, but Mrs. Masaki needs her rest."

Ryoko groaned but obeyed, settling into the comforts of the hospital bed.

"Would you like to hold on to Tenko for awhile?" Dr. Mizuno asked Washu.

"Yes, I would," Washu said.

"Here, you can go in here," Dr. Mizuno said, holding a door open.

"Thank you," Washu said, entering the side room.

The room was tiny, only a set of chairs nears the back in front of a window.

Washu stood in the middle of the room, still rocking Tenko gently. "Guess what, Tenko," she said. "I'm your grandma."

Tenko gurgled a little.

"What's that?" Washu asked, making a little joke out of it. "I look too young to be a grandma? Well, aren't you well-named."

Washu stood by the window, looking out at the busy streets below. Suddenly, an image of Kagato flashed in front of her eyes.

She gasped. Shivering, she stepped back from the window and sat down on one of the chairs.

Washu looked down at her granddaughter. Tenko opened her eyes and looked up at Washu.

Washu had to smile. Tenko's face was so warm, so happy, so…trusting.

Kagato once again flashed in Washu's brain, but she paid it no heed.

"I'm going to protect you, Tenko-chan," Washu said. "Like I should have protected your mother."

"Grandma!" 10-year-old Tenko called, running through the house.

"Oof!" Washu groaned as Tenko bumped into her. Washu was now showing her age. But her pink hair still shined, albeit it with a gray hair here and there, and her eyes still sparkled.

"Come on, Grandma!" Tenko said, pulling on her grandmother's hand. "Auntie Sasami says it's time for the cook-out!"

Outside, the scene was happy and alive. Sasami was standing over the grill, her little daughter Aya hanging on her back in a papoose on her back, Mayuka making silly faces at Aya, who laughed out loud. Ryo-Ohki, now with a litter of cabbits, dozed in the sun. Ayeka and Kuwabara chatted at the garden table while their daughter, Meimi, picked dandelions. Kyone stood with her husband, Yusuke, while Mihoshi played with one of Ryo-Ohki's babies, Shin-Ohki. 

"Come on, Grandma!" Tenko said, letting go of Washu's hand.

Suddenly, Tenko's foot hit a snag on the floorboard. She began falling!

"Tenko!" Washu yelled. She grabbed Tenko's hands and yanked her upright, saving her from a painful, face-first hit.

"Phew!" Tenko gasped. "Thanks, grandma!" She whirled around and hugged Washu.

Washu smiled. "Just keeping a promise, Tenko. Just keeping a promise."

Awww! CUTE! Please REVIEW!


End file.
